Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control for a motor vehicle with an automatic transmission, wherein the control includes a transmission control and an engine control which are connected to one another by a communication channel. Such controls are available in different constructions.
In a known integrated control for the automatic transmission and the engine of a motor vehicle, the transmission is controlled by an independent control unit which is controlled separately from the engine control (U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,481).
A transmission control essentially has to carry out the following functions:
a shift transition control which ensures a soft and wear-free engagement of the individual gears; PA1 a control of the converter lockup clutch; PA1 a shift logic which determines the respective gear to be engaged; PA1 self-diagnosis; and PA1 basic functions such as, for example, input and output functions.
Since the shift transition control has to be of a transmission-specific configuration but the configuration of the shift logic depends, inter alia, on data of the engine and the chassis of the motor vehicle, the result is a large number of different variants of the control for the various types of motor vehicle. Furthermore, the outlay for a cable harness between the transmission control and the various valves and sensors in the transmission is extremely high.